


On My Mind

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Home, Love, Post-Canon, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'On My Mind' by Me First & the Gimme Gimmes.





	On My Mind

Somehow she knew it was him before she ever opened the door.

It’d been years, he was the last person who should’ve been there, and yet...

“Hello, Sophie,” he said in that usual old tired tone of his that she had missed so much, leaning on the door jamb with a smile playing at his lips.

“Hello, Nate,” she replied in kind.

The next minute they fell into each others arms, lips on lips, fingers searching out flesh.

Damn where they had been and all they had done; all that wasted time fell away in a moment.

They were home.


End file.
